


Take care

by dahyunayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: :D, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haseul and Yeojin are sisters, Haseul is 21, Jinsoul is 22, Yeojin is 10, part two is five years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Raising Yeojin by herself is really hard, but Haseul knows that shouldn't stop her from giving love a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyewon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/gifts).



_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Haseul blindly stretched her arm trying to reach the alarm on her phone going off, accidentally dropping it from the table. She opened her eyes with a wince and squinted at the bright screen, relieved when she saw it wasn’t cracked and that she still had about an hour to get ready. The bed was warm and extra comfortable that morning so she allowed herself a few minutes to lie down. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, she glanced out the window into the still dark sky and saw a few snowflakes falling down. Worry settled on her chest, last winter every coat Yeojin owned was already short on the sleeves and Haseul didn’t know if they had enough money for a new one.

Haseul got up and rummaged through her closet looking for one of her old coats that would fit her sister. She found a green one with a little frog on it. _It’ll have to do._ Throwing a poncho on her shoulders she went to wake her sister up.

“Yeojinnie, wake up sweetie,” Haseul said softly shaking Yeojin’s shoulder. When she didn’t even move, Haseul started stroking her cheek and hair, which only seemed to make the young girl cuddle even more into her pillow. Haseul would love to let her skip school, to cuddle up with her on the couch and watch a movie like they used to do, but she knew school was more important, so she sighed and started tickling Yeojin until she opened her eyes.

“Yah, Haseul, stop that,” Yeojin whined hiding under the covers, giving her big sister a nasty look and puffing her cheeks.

“It’s time for school sleepyhead, get changed and come have breakfast,” Haseul stood up and gave her sister a pointing finger with what she hoped sounded like a warning, “And no going back to sleep, or I will get mad.”

Haseul made herself a coffee, which she drank in three sips, and a chocolate milk for Yeojin. The younger girl walked into the kitchen dragging her feet across the carpet, with her school uniform crooked and tie hanging from her neck, eyes still closed. Haseul fixed her shirt, tied her tie properly and even fixed her hair as Yeojin drank her milk, then she kissed her hair and went to get changed.

She gave Yeojin the new coat (the girl loved it, loved the little frog on the front pocket and how it smelled like her big sister). Haseul put a hat on Yeojin’s head, all the way down to her eyebrows and gave her a pair of mittens.

“Unnie, I look like a balloon,” Yeojin complained wiggling her arms around, “I can’t even put my arms down.”

“Well, at least you’ll be a warm balloon,” Haseul said with finality and patted her butt to get her to the garage. They got into the car and Haseul immediately turned the heating on, rubbing her hands together and blowing air into them, trying to warm up.

“Unnie, you can have my mittens,” Yeojin offered, taking her gloves off, but Haseul stopped her with a shake of her head.

“No need to, baby, you need them more. I’ll be warm at work anyway,” Haseul assured her sister, pulling out of the driveway carefully. Haseul turned the radio on and Yeojin started bouncing on her seat. “Weren’t you asleep half a second ago?” Haseul asked amused at her sister’s sudden energy.

“Yeah but this is _the_ song, you know?” Yeojin said doing the dance moves to the song Haseul had never heard in her life.

When Haseul stopped the car in front of Yeojin’s school, the girl gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek, “Thank you for driving me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, silly. Remember I’ll come to get you at midday and if it’s still snowing wait for me inside.”

“Will do,” Yeojin got down of the car and started running towards the entrance, the bag bouncing on her back.

“And pay attention!” Haseul sighed as her sister almost ran over someone, carrying way too much energy for a Thursday at 7 a.m. Once she saw Yeojin walk into the building with her friend Chaewon, she drove off to work.

Haseul parked behind the small bookshop she worked at and hurried inside. The place was always warm and smelled like coffee, Haseul loved working there because everyone was super nice. The owner of the shop, Joohyun, was understanding and caring, truly the best boss Haseul could ask for. She owned the place with her wife, Seulgi, and it was a quiet place that offered comfort to anyone looking for some peace. Haseul greeted Sooyoung and Vivi, her coworkers, then took her place behind the counter. She sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on her hand.

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Haseul opened one eye and saw a worried Vivi looking at her with a tray under her arm.

“Not really. Yeojin has been having some trouble with history so I have to help her, which barely leaves me some time to study myself. You know I love her, but I want to kill her sometimes for not paying attention.”

“I told you should ask Sooyoung to help her since she’s, you know, a history major,” Vivi chuckled but Haseul made a face.

“I don’t want to bother her, she’s been kind of a bitch ever since she started working on her thesis.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone can deal with stress as well as you.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m not as good as you think.”

A lady sitting at the cafeteria called Vivi over so she left Haseul, giving her a _we’ll talk later_ look, and Haseul nodded. Since the cafeteria was busier than the shop itself, she took the opportunity to study for her upcoming exams. She was focused on her notes when someone cleared her throat in front of her.

“Excuse me, does your boss know this is how you spend your time?” The blonde in front of her joked and Haseul slapped her arm.

“You idiot, fuck off Jinsoul, you almost gave me a stroke,” Haseul said but quickly covered her mouth, “Sorry, didn’t mean to call you that.”

“Aw, Haseulie,” Jinsoul tried to pinch her cheek but the younger girl shoved her hand away, “Don’t get mad,” The blonde blew her a kiss and Haseul laughed, trying to hide her face behind her hair.

“Hmm, what are you looking for, Soul?”

“You,” Jinsoul leaned on the counter with a lovestruck smile and her best charming expression, and even if Haseul acted like it didn’t affect her, Jinsoul saw the way her cheeks and ears turned red.

“I’m serious,” Haseul said, dreading the teasing she knew would come her way when she saw Sooyoung making kissy faces from behind a bookshelf.

“I was being serious. But I’m also looking for a French dictionary.”

“Did you sign up for a class?” Haseul asked walking around the counter and guiding Jinsoul to the languages section.

“Nope, I’m getting it for Hyunjin. She met a half-French girl and is trying to impress her or something,” Jinsoul shrugged and Haseul chuckled.

“Of course she is, always doing the absolute most.”

“I just hope she’s lucky this time, I cannot deal with a moping Hyunjin again. Last time she got regected she ate all the choco crisp cereal she found in my cupboards.”

“I guess that’s better than the time she showed up at your place with three stray cats because the girl at the animal shelter was cute,” Haseul commented going through the many dictionaries. “How about this one? _Must-know French expressions.”_

Jinsoul flickered through it and her eyes lit up at one particular phrase. “Haseul, _tes yeux sont magnifiques.”_

“Uh, your mother,” Haseul said, just in case, making Jinsoul laugh.

“No dummy, it means your eyes are beautiful.”

“I knew that, I was just complimenting your mom,” Haseul smiled and Jinsoul felt her heart do a backflip.

“I’ll take it, Hyunjin will really need this if she has any hope of kissing a girl before she’s fifty.”

After buying the book, Jinsoul put it in her bag but lingered a bit by the counter.

“So…” She said looking at the floor shyly.

“So…?” Haseul looked at her expectantly, still playing hard to get.

“You look lovely, as always,” Jinsoul said looking up and flashing that toothy grin Haseul not-so-secretly loved. “Have a nice day, Seul,” She left the store blushing, scolding herself for not asking Haseul out like she meant to. Haseul buried her face in her hands and squealed a little, fanning herself to cool her cheeks down, a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

“For the love of god, just fuck already,” Sooyoung teased her friend, who glared at her.

“Let them be, Soo, they’re kids in love,” Vivi said walking by, very amused.

“But seriously Haseul, why don’t you go out with her? This girl shows up here four times a week at _8 a.m_ and buys things she most likely doesn’t need, just to see you.”

“It’s not that easy,” Haseul complains throwing her head back, pouting slightly. “I do want to go out with her, I just don’t have the time. Between work, school and taking care of Yeojin I barely have time to breathe.”

“You’re getting old, you should enjoy your youth while you can,” Sooyoung teased and Haseul hit her arm softly, annoyed at her friend.

“You’re older than me.”

“But I’m enjoying my youth,” Sooyoung said with a smug grin and Haseul rolled her eyes.

“Right, I forgot. Congrats on moving in, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you. You know you can come by anytime, Jiwoo would be thrilled to have you over. You should also bring Yeojin, Jiwooming can babysit now because she’s done with her classes and you know how much she loves that kid.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that sometime, but I don’t want you traumatizing my baby sister with your… indecency.”

“God, Haseul, you walked in on us _one_ time, and it was your fault for not knocking,” Sooyoung defended herself and Haseul gagged at the memory which she really, really wished to erase from her mind.

After Vivi scolded them for bickering in the middle of their shift, they went back to work. At lunch time, Haseul said goodbye to her friends and left to pick Yeojin up from school. It was still snowing lightly but Haseul hurried up anyway to get there before the weather got worse. She parked in her usual spot and was about to text Yeojin when she saw the little girl standing under a tree, without her coat, and with puffy eyes. Haseul had never gotten out of the car so fast.

“Yeojin! What do you think you’re doing?” Haseul yelled as she took her coat off, wrapping it around her sister as soon as she got by her side. The girl remained quiet and lowered her head, but Haseul didn’t wait and started rushing her to the car. Seeing her sister was clearly upset, she got into the back seat with her and took the girl’s hand in her own.

“Sweetie, please tell me what’s wrong? Why aren’t you wearing your coat? Why didn’t you wait inside like I told you to?” Haseul said, feeling her heart beat in her throat. She would _not_ hesitate to kill whoever hurt her sister.

“They made fun of me,” Yeojin sobbed and Haseul hugged her close to her chest.

“Who?” She asked through gritted teeth, ready to destroy whoever was responsible.

“Some older girls, they said my coat was old and ugly and that we’re poor.”

Haseul’s heart tightened and then it shattered into a million pieces. She stroked Yeojin’s hair trying to get her to calm down, but she started crying as well. She quickly wiped her tears, she had to be strong for her sister.

“Yeojinnie, baby, look at me,” Haseul held Yeojin’s face between her hands but the younger girl shook her head refusing to look at Haseul. “Please sweetie.”

She finally looked up and Haseul’s heart got crushed when she saw how red Yeojin’s eyes were. “We’re not poor, ok? It’s true that we don’t have enough money to go on vacations or buy the most expensive clothes, but we’re not poor. Have you ever gone a day without a meal?” Yeojin shook her head and Haseul ran her thumbs across her cheeks before continuing, “Exactly, we have all we need, don’t we? And your coat isn’t ugly love, didn’t you say this morning that frogs were the coolest animal in the world?”

Yeojin nodded, rubbing her eyes as she took deep breaths. Now, more calmed, she glanced at her big sister with a sad look. “They are, Chaewonnie said she liked it.”

“See? That’s all that matters. Now, who said these things to you?”

“Some girl named Nancy and her friends.”

“I’m gonna talk to the principal tomorrow first thing in the morning, now let’s forget about it, ok?”

“It’s alright unnie, it’s taken care of,” Yeojin said, suddenly sounding very serious.

“What- what do you mean?” Haseul asked worried, she knew what her sister was capable of.

“Well, Tzuyu heard her say that so she pushed her, apparently she bullies a friend of hers as well; and Chaewon emptied her glue bottle on Nancy’s bag.”

Haseul stared at her sister in disbelief for a second before shrugging. “Eh, I can’t say I’m mad about it. Well done, kiddo.” Haseul high fived Yeojin, who finally smiled making Haseul feel very, very relieved. “Remind me to get your friends something nice. Maybe we can cook some cookies or brownies for them, what do you think?”

Yeojin agreed and hugged her sister tightly, almost knocking the air out of her lungs. “Thank you, unnie.”

Haseul sighed and kissed the top of Yeojin’s head, “No problem, baby.”

 

//

 

Yeojin was ecstatic as Haseul drove into the McDonalds drive-thru. Her sister was the kind of person to say _we have food at home_ every time Yeojin asked to go, so when she offered going there Yeojin screeched. Haseul would have to do without the copies for her classes for a week, but when Yeojin smiled at her she knew it was worth it. They even had an impromptu picnic in the park and Haseul bought her an ice cream afterward.

Then Haseul dropped Yeojin at Sooyoung’s apartment (Jiwoo was the one to text her, asking to bring the little girl over) and she made her promise to behave (“ _Don’t I always?”)._ Haseul thanked Jiwoo a million times, telling her she’d pick her sister up before 7, but her friend insisted it wasn’t a problem (“I actually bought the new Mario Kart and Soo refuses to play with me, so having Yeojin here is a win-win situation”).

Haseul left for her classes, which passed agonizingly slow. When they were finally over, she dragged her feet to her car and once inside, rested her head on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling way too tired for a twenty-one-year-old. Having to take care of Yeojin was really hard, and Haseul allowed a few tears to run down her cheeks; she needed to get some stress out somehow. She turned on the radio, the silence becoming too overwhelming. Just before she started the car, her phone buzzed on her pocket.

_Jinsoulie~ sent you a snap._

Haseul opened the notification, and soon the blonde girl’s face was on her screen. She giggled when she saw the picture: Jinsoul with her bangs moved to the side, wearing a face mask, crossing her eyes and her tongue peeking out from her lips. The caption read _fuck you jungeun._ Haseul was confused for a second until she got another notification, this time a black screen with the words _OH MU GOS HASEUL DON T AWTCH IT IS WSA A MISTALE K_ on it. She laughed at loud, thinking about how freaking cute Jinsoul was. She made a funny face and snapped a picture so Jinsoul wouldn’t feel too bad and send it to her. She smiled down at her phone when she got a message.

**_Jinsoulie~:_ ** _I’m sorry you had to see that :p_

**_HaaaSeul:_ ** _you’re cute_

**_HaaaSeul:_ ** _but you didn’t hear it from me_

**_Jinsoulie~:_ ** _omg I just saw your snap!!! You’re so cute!! :]_

**_HaaaSeul:_ ** _nice face mask by the way_

Haseul locked her phone and left it in the passenger seat, feeling a bit embarrassed and not really knowing what to reply. She drove to her friends’ apartment, this time with a smile on her face and humming to the song playing.

Jiwoo went with Yeojin to Haseul’s car, hugged both girls and told Yeojin to visit her again whenever she wanted. Haseul thanked her once again, but Jiwoo dismissed it saying it was a pleasure having Yeojin around. Once they got into the car, Yeojin started giggling, and boy did Haseul know that giggle.

“What did you do?”

“Jiwoo unnie cried! She could not beat me and she actually shed a few tears,” Yeojin laughed and Haseul lightly slapped her leg.

“Don’t be mean! You know she’s sensitive.”

“It’s ok, we solved a puzzle after and I let her choose which one.”

“How nice of you…”

 

//

 

They had a routine. While Haseul cooked them dinner, Yeojin sat at the kitchen table and did her homework so her sister could help her if she didn’t know something, which happened more often than not.

“For the eighth time, Yeojin, there’s no such thing as negative zero,” Haseul said stirring the stew and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yerim told me there is!” Yeojin exclaimed slamming her pencil on the table.

“Yerim failed math three times! Why would you listen to her?”

Yeojin pouted and whined, dropping her head on her notebook. “Math sucks.”

“It does, but if I went through it you have to, too,” Yeojin gave her a look and Haseul stuck her tongue out at her, turning the stove off, “You’re lucky, though. Put that away so we can eat.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They chatted as they had dinner, Yeojin telling Haseul about the cool cat that Jiwoo’s neighbor had, and Haseul telling her about the time Jiwoo cried watching animal planet _(“T-the poor penguins! They just want to fly, Haseul! Why can’t they!?”)._ Then Haseul washed the dishes as Yeojin tried to finish her homework. Keyword: tried.

“Alright, kid, if you don’t have it done by now you won’t have it either in the next hour. Just ask Chaewon’s for hers, ok? And stop listening to Yerim,” Yeojin dashed out of the kitchen as soon as Haseul dismissed her, and appeared at the door five seconds later already wearing her pajamas.

“Tuck me in?” She asked her sister making puppy eyes. Not that she needed them, Haseul would do anything for her. And as she pulled the covers over Yeojin’s shoulders, the younger girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Thank you, unnie. I’m sorry about getting upset earlier. I know you do everything you can to make sure we have everything we need, so sorry for upsetting you as well. I love you.”

Yeah, Haseul’s heart had just been squashed.

“I love you too Yeojinnie, so much. You don’t have to thank me for anything, ok? I will always take care of you for as long as I possibly can,” She kissed her cheek and turned off the lamp. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight unnie.”

 

//

 

Jinsoul had been reading a book at the cafeteria for the past hour, and Haseul would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit disappointed. The girl had only said hello, no flirty comment or anything, just went straight to ask Sooyoung for a book and then to the table she was currently sitting at. Apparently “All you need to know about fish: Blue Betta edition” was much more interesting than her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned as she checked the cafeteria’s stock.

“Hold that pen any tighter and it’s gonna snap.”

“Shut up, Sooyoung.”

 “Just admit you’re upset she’s not paying attention to you,” Sooyoung teased, dropping a stack of books on the counter.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Haseul continued to pretend she cared about how many tea bags the cafeteria used every week.

“Whatever you say, but she’s coming this way right as we speak,” Sooyoung teased, which made Haseul’s head shoot up. Jinsoul hadn’t moved from her spot.

“I hate you so much.”

“Why hate Soo when you could use your energy loving Jinsoul?” Vivi wiggled her eyebrows and Haseul decided she would ignore her friends before she murdered one of them. Thankfully they left her alone so she could keep counting how much butter they bought in the last month, and she was actually focused on her job when someone tapped on the counter.

“Oh, Jinsoul, I didn’t notice you were still here,” Haseul acted disinterested as if she hadn’t just been screaming _please talk to me!!_ In her head two seconds ago.

“Oh, I was just over there doing some research. Blue bettas are really cool fish, don’t you think? Fun fact, they have different tail shapes, like Delta, double, feather, half-moon, half sun, ” Jinsoul realized she was rambling and gave Haseul an apologetic smile. And god was Haseul having a hard time not swooning for the blonde. “Sorry, you probably don’t care about fish.”

“It’s ok, you’re cute on nerd mode,” Jinsoul blushed and laughed nervously, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

 “Anyway, how have you been?”

“Eh, alright I guess, I manage.”

“Are you sure you’re not tired? Cause-”

“Well yeah, of course, I am, but only because I have my exams coming up and some kid has been messing with my sister; sorry, were you going to say something?” Haseul stopped herself from ranting about all her problems when she noticed she accidentally cut Jinsoul mid-sentence.

“Uh- ‘cause you’ve been running through my mind all day…” Jinsoul said looking everywhere but at Haseul’s eyes, clearly embarrassed at her failed attempt at flirting. Still, Haseul was very, very flustered. “Uh yeah I- I’ll go now. Have a nice day Seul.”

“Wait, Jinsoul,” Haseul grabbed the blonde’s wrist and silently told her to stay. She was about to say something when her phone started buzzing, the school’s phone number flashing on the screen. Haseul’s smile fell instantly and Jinsoul noticed, so she held onto her hand to offer some support.

“Hello? Is this Jo Haseul?” A lady’s voice asked through the phone and Haseul gulped.

“Yes, yes, it’s me. Did something happen to Yeojin?”

“Your sister is alright, but she and her friends got into a fight with other kids so you need to come pick her up.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Haseul didn’t wait a second longer and hung up the phone, telling Sooyoung she had an emergency at school and that she needed to leave, which the girl understood perfectly.

“Wait, Haseul, you have a car right?” This time it was Jinsoul holding her wrist to stop Haseul from dashing out the door.

“Yes and I really need to go so please, let me go.”

“I’ll drive you,” Jinsoul offered and started walking towards the exit, dragging Haseul with her. “I think you’re too fidgety to drive right now, so it’ll be safer if I go with you.”

Haseul thought about it for a second and figured Jinsoul was right, so she accepted the offer thankfully. She gave the blonde girl her car keys and then all the directions to get to the school. The sky was covered in dark clouds and the wind was blowing hard, a storm was well on its way so Haseul wanted to hurry and get home as soon as possible. Jinsoul parked a few blocks away from the school and offered to go with Haseul, and normally the brunette would decline but right now, she could do with some emotional support.

Haseul walked to the principal’s office but told Jinsoul to wait for her in the hallway. She found Yeojin sitting on a bench next to Hyejoo, who was holding an ice pack to her hand. Haseul noticed Yerim and Chaewon with their faces pressed against the office glass windows from the hallway, clearly worried about their friends.

“What the hell happened here?” Haseul asked crouching in front of her sister, who frankly looked like she regretted nothing.

“They started it, Seul.”

The office door opened and the principal came out with two girls, one of them had a nasty bruise under her eye and was trying to apply some ice, while the other’s hair looked really disheveled (almost like it had been pulled).

“Miss Jo, please come in,” The woman said and opened the door for her, gesturing to Yeojin and Hyejoo to enter as well. Haseul glanced behind her shoulder and saw Jinsoul giving her an encouraging smile, her face pressed right beside the other girls’.

“Your sister and her friend got into a fight with two girls from another year. According to said girls, these ladies right here started it. Now, I would like to hear your side of the story,” The principal said in a calm manner towards the small girls standing next to Haseul. Hyejoo’s cheeks were puffed, Haseul knew the girl hated getting into trouble, but Yeojin looked ready to get into a fight if she needed to.

“They were bullying us, miss. They bully everyone, you can ask the other girls. Tzuyu said Nancy shoved Chaeyoung into some lockers, Daisy cut Yeri’s hair when she refused to give them her seat, and now she was telling Hyejoo she’s a freak and has no friends, which isn’t true,” She said the last bit holding her friend's hand trying to comfort her. “She also told me I was poor and that my clothes are ugly.”

Haseul closed her eyes, her heart still aching a bit from that episode. “But why did you have to hit her, Yeojin?”

“I hit Nancy first,” Hyejoo mumbled looking down, still upset. “I hit her and then her friend started messing with Yeojin so she pulled her hair.”

“Daisy told us she, and I quote, _grabbed my hair and dragged me through the floor from one end of the hallway to the other._ ”

“She’s lying! I never dragged her Miss, she’s twice my size, how am I supposed to do that?” Yeojin complained, trying to act as innocent as possible.

The principal seemed to think for a bit, analyzing the girls. “I have had other complaints about these girls, it’s true, but what you did is still wrong. You will have detention every day for the next week after classes,” The girls nodded, accepting that it was a fair punishment. “Miss Son, I hope your hand heals soon. You’re dismissed, you can wait for your parents here in the office and Yeojin, you’re free to go with your sister.”

Yeojin and Hyejoo walked out but Haseul stayed in just a second more, to ask what would they do to the girls that bullied her sister and her friends.

“We will have a serious talk with them and their parents, and if their behavior doesn’t change they will have to find another school.”

Haseul thanked the professor and walked out, grabbing Yeojin’s hand and saying bye to Hyejoo, who was now waiting with Chaewon and Yerim. Jinsoul was nowhere to be found so Haseul was about to text her when she saw she already had a message.

**_Jinsoulie [10:56]:_ ** _it’s pouring outside! I went to get the car, please meet me at the main entrance._

The sisters walked in silence, Haseul having told Yeojin they would talk at home.

“Is someone picking us up?” Yeojin asked latching onto her sister’s hand; she was really upset even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“Um, yeah, she’s a… a friend from work,” Haseul explained and opened the backseat door for Yeojin, but when she got into the passenger seat she saw a soaked Jinsoul smiling at her apologetically.

“I promise I will dry your car the second it stops raining.”

Haseul leaned in and kissed her cheek, realizing a bit too late Yeojin was right behind them watching them intently. “Don’t worry about such a thing, Jung Jinsoul. You didn’t need to run in the rain, you know?”

“I didn’t want you guys getting wet, what if she gets sick?” Jinsoul suddenly remembered the kid sitting in the car and turned around with a smile, “Hey there sweetie, I’m Jinsoul. You’re Yeojin right?” The young girl just nodded, looking at the blonde suspiciously. “There’s my bag right beside you, I have some chocolate in the front pocket. It’s yours if you give me a smile,” Yeojin grinned widely and Jinsoul let her have the sweet. The young girl stopped paying attention to Haseul and Jinsoul, too focused on devouring the candy.

Jinsoul started the car and started driving carefully through the quickly flooding streets, and Haseul looked at her endearingly. How was this girl so caring? So nice to her sister? Why did she have such a beautiful side profile? Why did she look so cute with her brow furrowed?

Haseul shook her head to stop herself from getting such thoughts, but laid her hand on top of Jinsoul’s in the gear shift, not knowing how to express her gratitude. When they arrived at the sisters’ house, they got the car into the garage and Yeojin ran inside; Jinsoul wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now, but before she could ask Haseul the younger girl spoke up.

“Please stay. At least until the rain stops,” Haseul said still holding the other girl’s hand, no real intention to stop doing so.

“I don’t want to bother you, I know you probably have lots of things to talk about with your sister, I can just wait for the bus.”

“Don’t be silly, I can't let you go out like this. Please, I insist, stay.”

Jinsoul agreed and got out of the car, and Haseul noticed just how wet the older girl was. She led the blonde into her house and told her to wait in the kitchen. In a second she was back with a dry change of clothes and a towel, and Jinsoul blushed at the thought of wearing Haseul’s shirt.

“Don’t even think about refusing. Put these on and give me your wet clothes so I can dry them,” Jinsoul opened her mouth to complain but Haseul pointed at her with one finger, “I said no refusing. Now go, the bathroom is over there, second door to the right.”

Jinsoul got changed, loving how soft the sweats Haseul gave her were. She strolled out into the kitchen were Haseul was giving Yeojin a cup of milk and drinking some tea. Jinsoul felt warm instantly; maybe it was the house’s heating, the two girls having hot drinks, or maybe it was Haseul’s hoodie, hugging her body and flooding her senses with the younger girl’s smell (it was definitely the hoodie).

“Do you want tea or coffee, Soul?” Haseul asked softly, smiling at the blonde.

“Um, actually, can I have chocolate milk? The one Yeojin is drinking looks really good.”

Haseul chuckled and nodded, gesturing Jinsoul to sit down as she grabbed a mug from the shelf. “Ah, it’s a special recipe, only reserved for the most special people. What do you think Yeojin, should I make Jinsoulie a cup?”

Yeojin nodded and gave Jinsoul a big smile, even held her hand over the table. “Thanks for picking us up today Jinsoulie.”

“My pleasure, kid,” Jinsoul patted Yeojin’s hand and smiled like a little kid on Christmas when Haseul set a steaming cup in front of her.

“Does this have marshmallows?” The blonde asked amazed, but Haseul only laughed and winked at her sister.

“It’s a secret recipe.”

The girls enjoyed the rest of the morning calmly, Yeojin bombarding Jinsoul with questions once she stopped being shy but Jinsoul answered all of them easily.

“Do you want to see my pet snail?” Yeojin asked and Jinsoul was a bit surprised before she agreed.

“His name is Marimo, I found him on the window of Jiwoo unnie’s house, do you know her? She’s dating Sooyoung unnie, she looked scary at first but she’s actually really nice, they take care of me when Haseulie is studying,” Yeojin dragged the poor blonde to her room while she talked endlessly and Haseul really pitied Jinsoul. She washed the mugs and let her classmate Jihyo know she wouldn’t be able to attend class today. The other girl told her she would share her notes later so Haseul was less worried after that. She asked Sooyoung about work, and she assured her the bosses didn't even know she left. She sat down and dropped her head on the table.

She had no idea what she would do with Yeojin. The girl seemed to get into trouble every other day now, and Haseul wanted to send her to a counselor but she knew she couldn’t afford to. She started thinking about all the things she needed to pay for, to do at the house, at school. Negative thoughts started flooding her mind and she was about to cry when a soft hand rubbed her shoulder.

“Come with me,” Jinsoul said giving Haseul a bright smile and she agreed immediately. They sat down on he couch, where Jinsoul made Haseul rest her head on her shoulder.

“Where’s Yeojin?” Haseul asked, her voice muffled by the other girl’s clothes, nuzzling her head closer to JInsoul’s neck, getting lost in how good she smelled.

“She fell asleep after showing me her snail. She was talking really fast one second and then she was suddenly passed out on her bed. I put the covers over her so don’t worry, she’ll be ok.”

Haseul hummed and snuggled closer to the blonde. The logical part of her told her she had no reason to be this close to her friend, but her heart insisted she stay there. So she did; because she was exhausted and she really needed physical comfort, so she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and closed her eyes feeling  Jinsoul run her fingers through her hair.

She fell asleep, otherwise, she would have felt the soft kiss on her forehead.

 

//

 

Jinsoul was awoken by the loud rumbling of thunder. Her eyes shot open and at first, she did not know where she was; eventually, she remembered she was at Haseul’s house. And then she noticed the girl was now on top of her, probably having fallen into that position when they fell asleep. She grabbed her phone from the little coffee table and saw it was already 5 p.m. Jinsoul didn’t understand how they managed to sleep for so long, it really made no sense at all, but school had been kicking her ass and cuddling with Haseul had to be the most comfortable thing ever. She ignored the hundreds of texts on her phone, only answering Jungeun to let her know where she was and was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone sobbing.

It wasn’t Haseul, the girl was deep into slumber (with her head too close to Jinsoul’s boobs and her hand resting on her stomach underneath her shirt, but the blonde tried to ignore it because she couldn’t deal with that right now, not when she had been comforting Haseul hours ago). She realized it had to be Yeojin when another thunder struck and the sobbing got louder. Carefully as to not wake Haseul, she slid off from below the girl and fixed the quilt over her body. She made her way to the young girl’s room and knocked before walking in. Yeojin was hiding under the covers and Jinsoul sat beside her, softly touching the girl’s knee.

“Yeojinnie, it’s me, Jinsoulie,” She whispered and Yeojin looked at her with tears on her eyes. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Yeojin didn’t answer, instead, she threw herself at Jinsoul’s arms and cried against her shoulder. “Are you scared of thunder?” The younger sister nodded and Jinsoul stroked her hair, softly rocking her back and forth. She didn’t know how to calm Yeojin down, she had never really dealt with kids, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She started singing. She sang the lyrics softly and tapped her foot to the rhythm, and by the time she reached the second chorus Yeojin had visibly calmed down. When the song ended, Yeojin asked for another, and then another. Jinsoul ended up sitting with her back to the headrest of Yeojin’s bed, with the kid on her lap, braiding her hair as they kept singing. Yeojin joined Jinsoul, and the songs got happier and louder as the storm started going away.

Yeojin’s stomach growled loudly making them laugh. “Come on, I’ll get you something to eat,” Jinsoul held Yeojin’s hand and guided her to the kitchen, where Haseul was still asleep. “Let’s see what we have.” The fridge was rather empty, and Jinsoul felt something unsettling in her heart. She knew Haseul struggled to raise Yeojin by herself, but she really hoped the situation wasn’t as bad as she was thinking right now. She hid her worries and made Yeojin french toasts, and put the kettle on to make herself and Haseul some tea, that is, if the girl woke up instead of sleeping until the evening.

Yeojin was munching on her food while Jinsoul prepared the tea, and just as she was about to sit sown Haseul walked in, dragging her feet through the floor and rubbing her eyes.

“ Why didn’t you wake me up?” She complained, voice still hoarse from sleep, and Jinsoul thought she had never looked cuter.

“Figured you needed to rest. Sit down, I made us some tea.”

Haseul approached her, eyes still half closed and heavy, and kissed Jinsoul’s cheek, letting her lips linger more a few seconds. “Thank you.”

She sat down and drank the tea while Jinsoul chatted with Yeojin quietly. Jinsoul reached for her bag and pulled out a strip of advil, putting it in front of Haseul without a word. The brunette smiled gratefully at her and took one, her head pounding a bit from sleeping way too much.

“I texted Jungeun and she said she’ll come to get me in ten minutes, by the way,” Jinsoul told Haseul, who nodded despite her urge to pout and ask her to stay. Even if she had overslept, she felt really well rested after sleeping with of Jinsoul. _Oh my god… I slept with Jinsoul._

Haseul blushed and cleared her throat, rushing Yeojin to her room, “Don’t you have homework to do, kid? Say goodbye to Jinsoul and go.”

Yeojin complained but still hopped off her seat to cling tightly to the blonde girl, who returned the hug. “Thanks for helping me today Jinsoulie, please come to see me again soon,” Jinsoul felt like tearing up, she had never met a cuter kid.

“Of course little one, I’ll bring Marimo that snail house I promised. Now listen to Haseulie and go.”

Yeojin hugged her one last time, then her sister, and ran to her room. Jinsoul was about to get her bag to go when Haseul grabbed her hand.

“Thank you, Jinsoul. For everything. There has to be something I can do to pay you back, after everything you’ve done for us.”

“Don’t be silly Seul, you don’t owe me a thing. Thank you for letting me stay here, I had a nice time with you and Yeojin.”

They went out to the street, the cool breeze hitting them nicely and making Haseul’s hair look like she was from a shampoo commercial.

“I would really like to keep helping you, you know?” Jinsoul said quietly, afraid she would somehow offend Haseul, “I know you have it hard right now, I can only imagine what raising a kid by yourself is like… You can count on me for whatever you need,” She said solemnly and Haseul was really considering kissing her, but she stopped herself when she saw headlights approaching. “Ah, that’s Jungeun. I’ll see you soon, right?” She asked with hopeful eyes and Haseul launched forward, moving her lips’ path in the last second, landing a kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth.

“Yes, you will. Thank you again, Soul, I really appreciate it,” Jinsoul was dumbfounded and could only nod, the tingling sensation on her lips the only thing she could think about. She waved and walked to the car, where a smirking Jungeun was waiting for her. One last wave and she drove away, opening the window so the air would help cool her burning face.

“Man, you really are in trouble,” Jungeun chuckled but Jinsoul didn’t care, she could only think about brown eyes and how nice Haseul felt resting on top of her.

…

Haseul stood on the sidewalk for a minute, thinking about how much she liked Jinsoul. She walked back to the house and into Yeojin’s room, where the girl was doing her science homework.

“When is Jinsoulie coming back?” She asked with hopeful eyes and Haseul loved how happy her sister looked.

“I don’t know, darling, probably soon.”

“She’s really nice. She sang for me because she saw I was scared of thunder and even braided my hair,” Haseul cursed because how could she not know her sister had been scared? That was one more thing to add to the list of things to thank Jinsoul for.

“Did she, now?”

“Yeah, and those toasts she made were delicious. Are you gonna date her, unnie?”

Haseul choked a bit, taken aback by her sister’s question. “I don’t know, baby, why do you ask?”

“Hmm, If you did, it’d be nice,” Yeojin commented while wiggling her feet around.

Haseul just hummed and left, and that night while she laid on her bed she thought that, yeah, it really would be nice.

 

//

 

Yeojin could _not_ stop talking about Jinsoul.

She asked her sister about her every chance she got and mentioned her even if they were talking about something else entirely. When they listened to the radio, Yeojin mentioned how lovely Jinsoul’s voice was; when they ate, she talked about how good of a cook the blonde was (Haseul huffed, she really appreciated the older girl taking care of her sister, but it was just french toasts… Haseul had made her full course meals).

Haseul wasn’t the jealous type, but she was used to being her sister’s hero and now it felt like Jinsoul had stolen her away. She made the mistake of telling her concerns to Sooyoung.

“Do you listen to yourself? Like, when you talk?” Sooyoung asked with a mocking grin, finding her friend’s worries ridiculous. “What I hear is your girlfriend and your sister get along really well, you should be happy.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Haseul muttered through her teeth.

“But you want her to be.”                                                                         

“Yes,” Haseul admitted as she dropped her head on the counter with a loud thud.

“Ok, that’s it then. Listen up because I, as always, have the solution to all your problems.” Haseul stared at her friend with a quirked eyebrow, anticipating whatever nonsense would come out of the girl’s mouth this time. “Tomorrow is Friday, so what you’re gonna do is ask Jinsoul out because I just know she doesn’t have the guts too… well, now that I think about it it’s weird how she’s so flirty yet so hesitant to actually make a move…”

“Sooyoung…”

“Right, right, sorry; you will drop Yeojin at my place, Jiwoo will love it and you know she’ll be safe with us,” Haseul looked at her friend sceptically but still paying attention to her words, “So, you ask Jinsoul out and well, if you get lucky, let’s just say Yeojin is more than welcome to stay the night.”

Haseul slapped Sooyoung’s arm looking utterly horrified as if the girl had just implied she commit a crime or something actually serious.

“Ouch, stop that, you big bitch! I’m just trying to help you,” Sooyoung whined getting away from Haseul and almost tripping over Vivi, who rolled her eyes at her friends.

“Do you two ever work or do you just come here to chat?” She asked, always the most responsible out of the three of them.

“I’m trying to get Haseul laid,” That definitely got Vivi’s attention making her leave her tray on the counter.

“By all means, continue,” Haseul rolled her eyes, she could not be having this conversation in the middle of her work shift.

“She has to ask Jinsoul out and Yeojin will stay at my place. Come on Seul, when’s the last time you had some fun? You don’t even need to sleep with her, just go out, eat some delicious junk food and enjoy a few drinks,” Sooyoung said this time more seriously, making Haseul really consider accepting. “But if you don’t at least kiss her on the doorstep I won’t talk to you for a month.”

“Sounds like I win anyway,” Haseul teased making the older girl lose her patience.

“She has a point, you know,” Vivi commented from her place next to Sooyoung, “Some fun won’t hurt.”

The little bell on the door ringed and they saw Jinsoul walk through it, busy looking for something on her bag.

“Talk of the devil…” Sooyoung said with a smile and left with Vivi giggling, whispering _do it or you’re a pussy._ Behind the shelves, you could see both girls’ eyes peeking out. Good thing Haseul couldn’t hear them, she would have been very mad if she heard them betting on whether she would ask Jinsoul out or not.

 “Hey Seul, I’m sorry but I seem to have lost my heart, and I think it’s you who stole it,” Jinsoul said while lamely getting her hand out of her bag, making a finger heart. Haseul didn’t even bother to try to act like she didn’t find it endearing, instead laughed lovingly at the blonde who smiled at her, happy about her pick up line working.

“Hmm, I think I might have it. Do you want it back?” She teased back and Jinsoul was a bit surprised, the brunette had never gone along with her humorous flirting.

“Not really, you can keep. It’s yours,” Jinsoul said with the softest smile Haseul had ever seen and she really felt like kissing her. Instead, she grabbed her hands and Jinsoul blushed bright red.

“Well, since I have your heart I should give you something in return, don’t you think?” Haseul was trying really hard to not let her nervousness show, but it didn’t really matter as Jinsoul’s brain had gone into overdrive. “Are you doing anything this Friday?” Haseul asked, feeling a bit embarrassed; she had never asked anyone out and if Jinsoul turned her down it would be just too much.

“No! Nothing at all! I’m free, free as a bird,” Jinsoul chuckled awkwardly trying to stop her face from heating up more and more, but Haseul was still holding her hands and leaning a bit closer than she usually did so the blonde was having trouble keeping it together.

“Would you- would you like to go out with me? This Friday night?” Jinsoul didn’t give Haseul half a second to worry before she replied, enthusiastically nodding her head.

“Yes, I would like to. I would _love_ to. Yes. Yeah, yes.”

Haseul chuckled and kissed JInsoul’s cheek, making the older girl swoon and feel like she was really going to pass out.

“Ok then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you the details, ok?” Jinsoul nodded again and left the store stunned, looking very in awe. She only waved Haseul goodbye, because if she talked her voice would sound like a screech.

When she left the store, she rounded the corner and started jumping excitedly like a teenage girl in love. She immediately called Jungeun, screaming “ _Please come get me, we need to go shopping!! It’s an emergency!”_ as soon as the other girl picked up.

Back in the store, Haseul sighed dreamily and spun on her place, feeling on cloud nine. Good thing she was worried about her date and didn’t hear Vivi yelling “ _Pay up, bitch! I told you she would do it!”_

 

//

 

Haseul sat on the floor with her hands tangled in her hair, panicking slightly. An overly energetic Jiwoo was rummaging through her closet trying to find “The Perfect Outfit that will have Jinsoul drooling.” Haseul doubted she would find anything decent, but her friend managed to get her a very nice looking fit.

“Don’t you think I’ll be cold?” Haseul asked, examining the shirt and sweater Jiwoo had laid out for her on her bed.

“Duh, that’s the point. You’ll shiver and Jinsoul will give you her jacket,” Jiwoo said dreamily, holding her hands together to her chest.

“Let me guess, that’s what Sooyoung did with you.”

“Yes! Many years ago when we were still in high school. And look at us now!” Haseul admired how in love her friends were with each other. She had met Jiwoo at college almost three years ago, and even back then she had already been dating Sooyoung for four years. Not once did she see her friends look at each other with anything else but pure love, and she was glad they had found each other. Still, she longed for someone to feel that way about her, and vice-versa. She really thought that person could be Jinsoul.

“Ok then, I guess this will have to work,” Haseul thanked Jiwoo, who insisted on doing her hair, and even sprayed perfume on her before she left with Yeojin.

“Have fun,” Jiwoo sang on her way out, and before closing it she peeked her head inside and winked and Haseul, “Be safe.”

“Oh my god Jiwoo, get out of my house right now.”

The moment her friend left, Haseul felt anxiety settling on her stomach, but quickly tried to calm herself telling her it was Jinsoul, she had nothing to worry about. She didn’t like that she had to lie to Yeojin; the young girl thought Haseul would get together with her school friends to study because if she told her she was going to meet up with Jinsoul, her sister would insist on going with her.

Even though Haseul had been the one to ask Jinsoul out, the blonde had texted her begging to let her take over it, as she already had something planned (for how long, Haseul didn’t know, but she was curious). So Haseul waited for Jinsoul on the sidewalk, hoping the cool breeze would make her feel a bit better. The weather had been warmer lately, it hadn’t snowed in a while but the night was still cold and Haseul regretted not grabbing a coat.

She saw Jinsoul’s car approaching and chuckled when the girl parked in front of the house, immediately getting down to open the door for Haseul. Jinsoul was wearing a flannel and a simple t-shirt underneath, yet Haseul thought she looked nothing short of stunning.

“ For you, pretty lady,” Jinsoul said giving Haseul a rose, which the girl took with blushing cheeks and a sheepish smile. Haseul bowed, following Jinsoul’s game, and when the blonde ran to get into her seat Haseul held her hand.

“And they say chivalry is dead.”

Jinsoul didn’t tell Haseul were she was going to take them, insisting it would be better if it was a surprise. And boy was Haseul surprised when Jinsoul pulled up in front of the local arcade place. She was expecting the girl to choose a more… romantic place, but she realized she preferred this when she saw how excited Jinsoul looked.

“Come on, let’s go,” Jinsoul grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the place. A huge sign on the entrance read “laser tag night”, and Haseul felt extremely giddy. “So, Seul, do you want to be in my team or do you feel like being destroyed tonight?” The blonde asked arrogantly and Haseul thought it would be really easy to fool her.

“Let’s do a round against each other first, alright?”

“As you wish, babe,” Haseul was too busy going into competitive mode to blush at Jinsoul’s endearing term. They signed up at the main desk and were given their vests and guns. After splitting to their respective start points, Haseul only focused on winning.

Jinsoul walked around carelessly, feeling confident that Haseul wouldn’t be able to beat her. Then her vest lit up and she turned around to see Haseul smirking evilly. Only once did Jinsoul manage to shoot Haseul, when she cornered her against a dead end and leaned into her. Haseul let her guard down, more than ready to kiss Jinsoul; then the blonde betrayed her and shot her straight in the chest. The next rounds, however, ended the same: with an embarrassed Jinsoul and a grinning, victorious Haseul.

“You fool, you absolute buffoon,” Haseul teased as Jinsoul returned their vests, pouting when the girl wouldn’t give her a rest.

“How are you so good at this? Jungeun and I come here every month and I always beat her.”

“Well, maybe she sucks,” Haseul said before finally turning her petty winner attitude off, “I bring Yeojin here every time I get a bonus at work, and the kid is an absolute monster.”

“I’ll definitely have to check that someday,” Jinsoul said, hinting that she wanted another date (and most importantly, that she really wanted to include Yeojin in their plans, which Haseul really appreciated).

“If you want to, but I have to warn you, you _will_ leave in tears.”

“I’ll take the risk,” Jinsoul grabbed Haseul’s hand and interlaced their fingers, loving how the younger girl seemed to relax a bit at the contact. “Now, let’s go get some food, shall we? I’m starving.”

Jinsoul took Haseul to a pizza place near the arcade where she ordered a huge pizza and an extra big order of fries. Haseul worried about how expensive it would be, but Jinsoul felt her uneasiness and insisted she was paying.

“I don’t care if technically it was you that invited me, you gotta let me play the chivalrous girl.”

They ate the greasiest pizza Haseul had had in her life, but it was somehow also the best. Maybe it was the tasty drinks, the super crunchy fries, or the fact that she had Jinsoul sitting in front of her making her laugh until her stomach ached (you can guess which one it was).

Jinsoul was quite sappy, Haseul noticed as they walked hand in hand through the park. The lamp posts made Jinsoul’s blonde hair shine a bit, and Haseul loved the way the light Jinsoul’s eyes, looking sweeter than usual. Yes, Jinsoul was sappy, but Haseul was just the same. It hadn’t been a conventional first date, but maybe that’s why Haseul loved it so much. She really enjoyed Jinsoul’s company and how simple the girl was. It made her feel light, like all her worries banished just with Jinsoul’s smile.

“You’re staring,” Jinsoul said fighting to contain her smile.

“Can you blame me?” Haseul flirted and pulled at Jinsoul’s hand to make her sit down with her on a bench. Jinsoul stared at her and Haseul felt like she could see her soul. Jinsoul ran her thumb across Haseul’s cheek lovingly, and Haseul melted into the touch.

“You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever met,” Haseul knew Jinsoul had many more things to say, but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth and Haseul was tired of waiting. She grabbed Jinsoul’s neck and pulled her closer, finally kissing her lips.

Jinsoul was shocked for a second before she returned Haseul’s kiss, trying to pour all of her feelings into it. Their lips moved smoothly against each other and Jinsoul thought _why the hell didn’t we do this before?_

She moved her hands to Haseul waist, trying to pull the girl closer. Haseul hummed and nibbled lightly on Jinsoul’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss and making Jinsoul think she never wanted to feel anything ever again if it wasn’t Haseul’s mouth on hers.

When they pulled apart, Jinsoul opened her mouth in ‘o’ shape, making Haseul giggle and hide her face against the blonde’s neck, suddenly feeling shy.

Jinsoul started laughing as well and hugged Haseul closer to her. Haseul pressed a light kiss to Jinsoul’s neck and then grabbed her face again to plant more kisses on the blonde’s lips, which she gladly accepted. They chuckled in between kisses, their smiled making it hard to kiss properly but making them feel giddy nonetheless.

“I’m so glad you asked me out,” Jinsoul said resting her forehead against Haseul’s with her eyes closed, a bit overwhelmed by all the emotions she was feeling.

“And I’m glad you waltzed into the store that day asking for a coloring book.”

“Yeah, I was actually looking for Sooyoung but when I saw you there with your cute glasses and your cute furrowed brow, I had to talk to you. I knew I would regret it otherwise.”

“So, was it worth it?”

“Yeah, the coloring book was actually really good. Oh, and I got to go out with the prettiest girl to ever walk this earth.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Haseul laughed staring into Jinsoul’s eyes. The girl had opened them and Haseul could swear she saw stars in them.

“Don’t act like my amazing flirting and incredibly well-thought pick up lines aren’t what made you fall for me,” Jinsoul acted smug, earing a soft slap from Haseul on her leg.

“Who says I fell for you?” Haseul teased and cooed at the pout Jinsoul gave her. She was gonna peck her when Jinsoul gave her a kiss that left her breathless. Haseul melted into the kiss, humming softly when she felt Jinsoul’s tongue against hers. She was getting really lost in the kiss when she remembered they were still in the park. She pulled away and cleared her throat, looking very flustered.

“Um, let’s go to my apartment?” Haseul suggested and Jinsoul nodded with a big grin. They stood up and rode to the brunette’s house in a comfortable silence, with Haseul staring at Jinsoul the whole ride. When they arrived, Jinsoul acted all shy and respectful until Haseul pulled her with her to the couch. Maybe she didn’t get to borrow Jinsoul’s jacket, but she did get to make out with her and spend the night cuddled up in her bed. Haseul didn’t feel ready to go any further, and Jinsoul understood perfectly, assuring the girl she was more than happy to be able to spoon her.

The next morning, Haseul woke up with Jinsoul on top of her, face nestled on her neck and arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She played with the blonde’s hair while she reached for her phone only to find it full of texts from Jiwoo.

**_Jiwooming [11:48 p.m]:_ ** _so how’s it going?_

**_Jiwooming [11:49 p.m]:_ ** _are you having fun?_

**_Jiwooming [00:35 a.m]:_ ** _I’m gonna assume you are, indeed, having fun._

**_Jiwooming [01:21 a.m]:_ ** _Did you use protection?_

**_Jiwooming [01:21 a.m]:_ ** _Sorry that was Soo, Yeojin fell asleep and we’re bored._

**_Haaaseul [08:02 a.m]:_ ** _Nothing happened, dummy. Well, something did happen but not what you’re thinking. Can you bring Yeojin here before lunch?_

Haseul left her phone on the bedside table, knowing Jiwoo and Yeojin were deeply asleep and would probably wake up at twelve. She focused on the girl on top of her who was stirring awake, and Haseul couldn’t fathom that someone looked so good in the morning.

“Hey there, ugly,” Jinsoul mumbled and Haseul laughed loudly, very amused at the girl’s weird comment.

“What happened to the sweet talker I knew?”

“Still asleep,” Jinsoul made no real effort to get up, instead opting to lie next to Haseul and hug her closer. And well, who was Haseul to deny the girl? They had all morning, after all.

 

//

****

Haseul juggled a bunch of grocery bags on her arms while trying to open the door. When she finally managed to, she could feel someone talking in the kitchen.

“And it’s crazy how Darth Vader beat all those guards up!” Yeojin was in the middle of telling Jinsoul about the movie they had just watched as if it wasn’t the blonde who suggested they watch it in the first place. However, when they noticed Haseul struggling with the bags they hurried to help her. Once all the bags were in the counter, Haseul pecked Jinsoul’s lips and kissed the top of Yeojin’s head.

“Unnie, Jinsoul unnie made me watch Star Wars, it was so cool!” Yeojin started but Jinsoul cut her off quickly with a hand on her shoulder.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go get changed and then you can tell Haseulie about the movie over dinner.”

“Yes, Soulie,” Yeojin rushed to her room and Haseul was surprised, she never listened to her that quickly.

“I think she loves you more than she loves me now,” Haseul pouted, allowing Jinsoul to wrap her in a hug and rubbing the stress from the day off her back.

“As if, all the time it’s _Haseul unnie this, Haseul unnie  that.”_

“Funny, she’s the same with you,” Haseul kissed Jinsoul again until hey heard Yeojin making gagging noises.

“Stop kissing in the kitchen, I have to eat here,” Both girls giggled and Haseul jokingly shoved Yeojin.

“Shut up, you lentil bean,” Yeojin puffed her cheeks angrily at her sister and if it wasn’t for Jinsoul hugging her and lifting her in the air, she would be beating Haseul up. She struggled against the blonde’s hold for a bit until both girls started tickling her, making Yeojin beg them to leave her alone.

This had become almost a routine; Jinsoul would hang at her place with Yeojin until Haseul got back from school,  she would have dinner with them, and sometimes even spend the night.  Yeojin loved Jinsoul almost as much as she loved Haseul, she made sure to let her sister know (when Haseul first told Yeojin her and Jinsoul were dating, the girl was ecstatic and asked when was Jinsoul going to move in).

Jinsoul loved Yeojin as well, listened to her endless ramblings and helped her take care of her snail.

And Haseul loved it. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, surprise! a part two!

Haseul didn’t think it would come to this.

She had thought about it, of course, but at the time it had seemed like something impossible. Now, five years later, it was as real as the fact that she was trying on a wedding dress.

Haseul smothered her hands down the white fabric hugging her waist and stared at herself in the mirror, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink when she heard the collective “aww’s” from her friends. Haseul could see through the mirror that Sooyoung and Jiwoo were holding hands (a pair of shiny rings already on their fingers), and Vivi was hugging Yeojin as they both tried to hold the tears.

Haseul turned around with a smile that hadn’t left her face ever since Jinsoul had proposed a month ago. The memory always managed to make her smile like a silly teenage girl in love, but as Sooyoung insisted, she _was_ just a silly woman in love.

 

_Jinsoul waited inside their apartment nervously biting her lip, glancing at the door every five minutes. They had all moved to a new apartment in the same complex as Sooyoung and Jiwoo a few weeks after Jinsoul and Haseul’s third anniversary, and Yeojin was thrilled about her new home. Yeojin had loved Jinsoul since day one, which made it all that much easier (most of the time she even listened to her more than she did Haseul, claiming that she didn’t want to upset Jinsoul, whereas she had no problem annoying Haseul as that’s her job as a little sister)._

_Jinsoul smiled thinking about the little girl (not so little anymore, but Jinsoul had a hard time admitting that). Jinsoul had asked Yeojin first, trusting her to keep the secret, and Yeojin’s eyes lit up when she heard Jinsoul wanted to propose. Yeojin had helped her plan the whole thing, from choosing the ring to picking the right kind of flowers. Yeojin was staying the night over at Hyejoo’s house but had texted Jinsoul wishing her luck, assuring her a million times that there was no way Haseul would ever say no._

_When Jinsoul heard the door open, her heart stopped for a second and she dropped her phone on the couch, standing up and smiling at a surprised Haseul standing in the entrance of the living room. Jinsoul had planned the cheesiest proposal she and Yeojin could think of, knowing Haseul was weak for that stuff. The living room was covered in fairy lights, and she had arranged pictures of them together in the shape of a heart on the wall. Haseul walked towards Jinsoul with her mouth agape and the blonde stopped her with a gesture, immediately clearing her throat to begin her speech._

_“Jo Haseul, I think you will never truly understand how much I love you. These past five years that I’ve spent with you have been the best years of my life, I never thought I would have such a lovely family of my own, but I do, and that’s all thanks to you. When I met you at the bookstore, something about you was so special that I couldn’t help but feel attracted to you; I still haven’t been able to pinpoint what is it about you that entices me so much, but I’m starting to believe it’s every single aspect of you. I love your ruffled hair in the morning, your stern face when you scold Yeojin, your blushed cheeks when you’re drunk and the way you insist you’re not drunk when you can’t we both know you are. I know you’ve said before that you were afraid I would get tired of having to take care of Yeojin so much, but I want to let you know I love her as well, I love picking her up from school and teaming up with her at laser tag to destroy you. But, anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is, that every day I wake up next to you I know I’m the luckiest woman in the whole world; when you can barely open your eyes but you’re already smiling at me, I have no doubt I am. So, Haseul, would you continue to make me the luckiest, happiest woman on earth, and marry me?” Jinsoul took the ring out of her pocket and got down in one knee, not being able to contain her huge smile and feeling her stomach doing flips. Haseul was in tears by the door, and she just launched herself towards Jinsoul and hugged her tight, nuzzling her face in the girl’s hair._

_“Yes, a million times yes, there is nothing that would make me happier,” Haseul grabbed Jinsoul’s cheeks and kissed her trying to tell her through the kiss everything that she was feeling. “God, I love you Jung Jinsoul.”_

“Look at that dopey smile, she’s thinking about the proposal again,” Sooyoung teased and Haseul just sighed contently, no sense in arguing with her friend when she was absolutely right.

“So, what do you guys think of this dress?”

“Out of all the ones we’ve seen, I think this one is the best,” Jiwoo said looking at Haseul with shining eyes (Jiwoo was, after all, Haseul’s best friend, and seeing her getting married was really moving the girl, who was naturally very emotional).

“I have to agree, unnie, I feel like this is _the_ dress, you know,” Yeojin added and Haseul met her eyes through the mirror, smiling at her sister.

“Yes, I think so too.”

“Jinsoul is gonna love it,” Sooyoung said hiding her grin behind her hand, “She might even drool.”

Jiwoo swatted her arm playfully, but it only made Haseul smile wider.

“That’s it then, I’m buying it.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know Jungie, it just doesn’t feel right,” Jinsoul said with a worried expression looking at herself in the mirror, trying on the eighth dress of the day.

“You look stunning Jinsoul, you know I wouldn’t let you get married looking ugly,” Jungeun said grabbing Jinsoul’s shoulders trying to encourage her friend.

“Yeah, you know I let you know when you look ugly,” Hyunjin teased from her place on the couch.

“I know I don’t look ugly, asshole, I just don’t feel comfortable enough in these dresses,” Jinsoul huffed and turned her head to look at Yeojin, who had insisted to go. The girl seemed to be deep in thought, staring at Jinsoul intently. “What do you think, Yeojinnie?”

“Hmm, I know what we should do,” Yeojin called Jungeun over and whispered something in her ear, making Jungeun smile widely, almost like the Cheshire cat.

“Yeojinnie, you genius,” Jungeun ruffled Yeojin’s hair and dragged Jinsoul to the changing room, telling her to hurry up and get changed.

“Are you really not gonna tell me what we’re gonna do?”

“Just shut up, you’ll see soon enough.”

 

 

“Jungeun.”

“What?”

“I _really_ need to pee,” Jinsoul whispered and Jungeun swatted the back of her head softly as to not ruin her hair.

“I asked if you wanted to go before, now you have to hold it because Haseul will arrive any second now,” Jungeun whispered back and Jinsoul whined, jumping up and down in her spot.

“What if she doesn’t show up?”

“Oh my god, Jinsoul I knew you were dumb, but not _this_ dumb. Of course she’s gonna show up.”

Jinsoul chewed on her bottom lip and stared at her shoes, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Yeojin came running down the aisle, yelling at everyone to sit down.

“You ready champ?” Yeojin asked fixing the flower on Jinsoul’s pocket.

“Champ?”

“Yes, she’s ready,” Jungeun answered for her and Yeojin gave them a thumbs up before running back out of the hall. “Relax, Jinsoulie. I’ve got your back.”

Jinsoul nodded and gulped, and when the big wooden doors opened and Haseul walked in, Jinsoul felt her breath stuck in her throat. _Beautiful,_ was all Jinsoul could think of. Haseul walked down the aisle with Jiwoo holding her arm, wearing a flower crown on her head, her brown locks combed in perfect curls and that smile that Jinsoul loved so much adorning her face.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Jungeun nudged her back teasingly and Jinsoul did as her friend told her, looking astonished at her fiancée now standing in front of her. Haseul herself seemed very stunned and looked at Jinsoul up and down.

“You- you look so damn beautiful, love,” Haseul muttered still looking at Jinsoul’s clothes. Yeojin had thought it would be a good idea to wear a suit instead of a dress, and boy had she been right. Jinsoul smiled shyly and grabbed Haseul’s hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

“I could say the same thing about you, babe.”

The ceremony went by smoothly, and Jinsoul would be lying if she said she heard a single word the wedding officiant said, too focused on the woman holding her hands, running her thumb over Jinsoul’s knuckles. When it was time for the vows, however, Jinsoul started paying more attention.

Haseul chuckled nervously as Jiwoo gave her the cards with the vows and Jinsoul smiled at her encouragingly.

“Jung Jinsoul, Jinsoulie, love of my life… I thought for hours about what words would be enough to express how much I love you, but none can make my feelings justice; after all, you’re the one that’s good with the words, but I will try my best. I want to thank you for everything that you do for me; ever since we met you’ve been constantly taking care of me and I can’t thank you enough for that. You not only care about me, but about my sister as well, and I will forever be thankful. I don’t know what I did to deserve a girl with such a big loving heart, but you came into my life and changed it forever. I love you to the moon and back and I promise to make you happy, take care of you and love you with everything I am until my last breath.”

Jinsoul whipped the tears flooding her eyes and brought Haseul’s hands to her lips to kiss her knuckles softly, murmuring an _I love you._ Jinsoul cleared her throat and tried to remember the vows she had prepared.

“Jo Haseul, Haseulie, light of my eyes, I never get tired of telling you just how much I love you. Every day is a good one because you’re part of it, you make my life brighter and fill it with so much joy and love sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. You say I have a big heart, but it can’t compare to yours. You have so much kindness and love inside of you that you make every person in your life happier, I’m sure of it. The way you care for the ones you love is heart-warming, and I’m lucky enough to be one of those people. I promise to always do my best to make sure you never go a day without smiling, to love you unconditionally and to take care of you for as long as I can. I love you Haseul, thank you for loving me back.”

At that point, every guest was crying, even Sooyoung was trying to dry her tears with a tissue as Vivi made fun of her, even if the older girl was also weeping. Yeojin gave them the rings and kissed both Haseul and Jinsoul on the cheek, looking at them proudly.

Jinsoul slipped the finger on Haseul’s finger first, placing a small kiss after doing so, and Haseul did the same after. When Jinsoul felt the officiant say “you can kiss the bride” she smiled and leaned in to kiss Haseul with all the love she could muster, and Haseul returned it with just as much love. They rested their foreheads against each other and Haseul’s chuckle turned into a surprised gasp when Jinsoul picked her up and carried her down the aisle. Both girls laughed loudly as their friends followed them out of the hall, watching as the new wives got into the car waiting for them.

“We didn’t get to throw the rice,” Jiwoo complained and Sooyoung just hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“Who cares about the rice, we have a party to go to.”

And inside the car, Jinsoul and Haseul couldn’t stop giggling in between kisses, Haseul holding Jinsoul’s hand and playing with the ring on her finger.

“I really do love you, you big softie,” Haseul said stroking Jinsoul’s cheek.

“And I really do love you, you big nerd,” Jinsoul kissed Haseul and sighed contently against her lips, eager to start the rest of her life with her wife by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! If you liked it please let me know and see you next time :)


End file.
